ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Gibbs's Rules
| }} /Rules|Rules}} }} ]] Gibbs has rules that he instills in everyone in his team. Talking with a Marine Gunnery Sergeant in " ," Tony tries to refer to Rule 9 of "those rules they teach you in the Marine Corps," but the Marine doesn't know what rules he's talking about. This seems to confirm Tony's long-held suspicion that "Gibbs was making that stuff up," but when the team makes a reference to rule #23 in " ," an MP on base quotes it correctly as it is stated below. It is revealed in that Gibbs' first wife, Shannon, had planned to have a rule for everything, stating "Everyone needs a code to live by." The only rule that she revealed was "either rule number one or number three: never date a lumberjack." In " ," Gibbs tells Ziva that there are approximately fifty rules. Only 20 rules have been revealed. In it is revealed by Tony that 7 rules involve lawyers. Although, some rule numbers apparently have changed or simply duplicated over time. Executive Producer Shane Brennan revealed that the duplication was intentional. So: Why are there two No. 1s, and two No. 3s? Aficionados have wondered if, worst case scenario, those were continuity errors, or, giving the writers the benefit of the doubt, if Gibbs’ list was simply meant to be malleable. The answer is: neither. Here is Brennan’s long-awaited and surprising explanation for that minor puzzle: “Gibbs lives his life by a set of rules that took root from the first day he met Shannon. Over time, Gibbs added to the rules. When he joined NIS, Mike Franks told him he didn't need dozens of different rules to be an agent... just three 'golden rules.' And this is why we have double ups on rules #1 and #3. Three of them are Gibbs' rules; three of them are Mike Franks’ rules. We are still to reveal the double-up on rule #2. And it's up to the fans to guess which of the rules were Mike Franks’ three golden rules and which were Gibbs'.” Shane Brennan's Explanation for the Duplication of rules 1 and 3 Rule #1: Never let suspects stay together. ( , 1.01) Rule #1: Never screw over your partner. ( , 4.14) Rule #2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene. ( , 1.01) Rule #2: Unknown at this time Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check. ( , 1.01) Rule #3: Never be unreachable. ( , 3.13) Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. ( , 4.14) Rule #6: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness.* Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie. ( , 1.23) Rule #8: Never take anything for granted. ( , 3.10) Rule #9: Never go anywhere without a knife. ( , 1.13 ; , 1.20) :: Sometimes as "Never leave home without a knife." Rule #10: Never get personally involved in a case ( , 7.21) Rule #11: When the job is done, walk away. ( , 6.24) Rule #12: Never date a coworker. ( , 1.15) Rule #13: Never, ever involve a lawyer.( , 6.07) Rule #15: Always work as a team. ( , 5.05) Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. ( , 3.04) Rule #22: Never, ever bother Gibbs in interrogation. ( , 4.10) Rule #23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. ( , 2.09) Rule #27: Two ways to follow: First way they never notice you, second way they only notice you. ( , 7.15) Rule #38: Your case, your lead. ( , 6.16) Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence.( , 7.21) Rule #40: If it seems someone is out to get you, they are. ( , 7.22) Rule #44: Unknown at this time. ( , 7.23) Rule #51: Unknown at this time. ( , 7.24) One of Gibbs' rules that has not been strictly adhered to is #6, "Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Another is #3 (never be unreachable), which was first broken in "Hung Out to Dry", when he unplugged his home phone and dropped his cell in a jar of paint thinner after ex-wife number three started calling him repeatedly whilst drunk. Gibbs also often leaves his cell phone behind when he does not want to be reached. This is a direct reference to John Wayne's catch phrase in "She Wore A Yellow Ribbon" (John Ford, Director). Wayne said: "Never apologize, mister, it's a sign of weakness." to subordinates in a military situation. Mark Harmon's career has paralleled John Wayne's. They both were quarterback of their southern California college football team, both went into acting. (Harmon's father, Tom Harmon, was a Heisman Trophy winner and actor & announcer as well.) Gibbs made five exceptions: # His apology to Kate for being late to her funeral. # His apology to McGee for not backing him up when he was interrogated (and arrested) by the DC Metro Police. # His apology to Franks because of his amnesia. # His apology to Ducky following his return from Mexico. # His apology to Joann for not being able to protect Shannon and Kelly He also almost never accepts an apology, preferring to simply offer correction to the agent who made an error in an effort to teach his subordinates. It usually comes out from the subordinate that "It will never happen again." Gibbs' usual reply is something like "Sure won't!", "Better not," or even just "No, it won't." Exception- Gibbs accepted McGee's apology reference his sister Sarah in, " "